Kyoko Uzumaki!
by Midami Uchiha of the sand
Summary: This is a discontinued story that I took over. I don't remember the name of the author right now though! -.-' Read to find out what this story is about! Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or 1st four chapters of this story! Read and Review onegai!
1. Prologue

The buzzing was a very annoying noise especially to hear it first thing in the morning...that is until her fist connected with the noisy device.

"...yawn...stupid clock why'd ya wake me up...ugh"

Blankets flew off as a young girl sat up on her bed rubbing the sleep out of her bright blue eyes. After another yawn and a stretch she entered her bathroom for a quick shower before putting on her clothes which consisted of black ninja sandals, black spandex shorts with a black skirt over it. The shorts where actually a full body piece with the top sleeveless with a turtle neck, she had a light orange jacket and to finish the outfit a leaf headband tied around her neck and two flower like clips pulling her long hair out of her eyes.

She checked her alarm clock only to find it broken.

"Guess I'll have to buy a new one on the way home." She sighed before picking up her bag and slinging it across herself.

"Well I'm off for orientation! I'll be back later!" No one answered but she knew that there was no one there.

The class was full of excited genin bragging about their future adventures while others where nervous of what was next to come. Kyoko didn't bother sitting with anyone instead she chose to sit far away from the groups and read a medical book. Her seat was close to the door so unfortunately her reading was cut short as the doors slammed opened and two girls ran in shouting.

"GOAL!" The blonde rolled her eyes before fixing them on the chapter only to be interrupted a few minutes later by a huge group scream. She looked over while trying to get her hearing back to find an amusing and disgusting scene. Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke where in a lip lock only to turn away and make gagging noises. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing so she turned back to her book.

"Congratulations to everyone here! Remember that from this point on the road will only get harder but I have my faith in you so without further delay let's announce the teams! Team one-" Kyoko continued reading until she heard her name.

"Team eight under jounin Sarutobi Asuma: Uzumaki Kyoko, Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba." After the teams where announce they where allowed to leave for lunch.

"Well it seems that the Hokage grouped the losers together am I right Team Dobe?" The voice of Uchiha Sasuke alerted her that Sasuke as well as seven others where near by. She picked up her bag and looked to see her team facing Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"Ya they got a loser a fatty and an ugly mute! What good will they're team do?!" That annoying voice came out of the pink haired banshee herself, Haruno Sakura. She was next to her teammates Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. She could yell out a come back but as she heard Shikamaru say "too troublesome".

She walked out ignoring the looks she was getting.

'So I'm in a team with an Inuzuka and Akimichi...that's weird I thought that the old man would keep the old Ino-Shika-Cho formation as well as team the Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka together for a tracking team. I wonder what he has in mind...well like Sasuke said he teamed the drop outs together as well as the smartest and the girls. Well the girls' team could be used as spies and everyone knows how well Team geniuses will work but what about us? Were we the left overs?' Her train of thought was interrupted by two presences coming up from behind.

'Well three if you count Akamaru.' She mused.

"Yo! So you're Uzumaki Kyoko. Nice to meet you I'm Akimichi Chouji." She nodded at the large boy as the Inuzuka introduced himself.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru." He gave a smirk as Akamaru barked. She watched as they sat down.

"So...are you really mute?" Chouji asked taking out a bento box.

"No." She replied. "Then why don't you ever talk? You're always by yourself reading." She swallowed her rice before answering.

"I don't talk because I have no one to talk to." She kept her eyes on her food every time she answered.

"And I always thought you where a moody nerd." Kiba replied. Kyoko looked at him and shrugged. "So where a team..." Chouji started trying to change the subject.

"I see you three are getting along well." The three turned to see a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sarutobi...Asuma-sensei." Kyoko replied turning back to her rice balls (1).

"So this is my new team. Okay tell me your names, likes, dislikes and future dreams." The three looked at him as he sat down.

"It's only polite if you say something yourself." Kyoko answered causing Asuma to nod.

"True. My name is Sarutobi Asuma. I like a lot of things as well as hate a couple of things. My dreams for the future I guess...like many men my age my dream is to start a family and settle down..." He grinned and motioned for Chouji to start first.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji I like food and my friends. I hate people who judge others on their appearance and skill rather then get to know them and then judge them. My dream for the future is to become a great shinobi." Kyoko thought about a couple of things.

'Chouji seems nice and our sensei didn't give out anything that wasn't obvious...' She smiled as she listened to Kiba's intro.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this here is Akamaru. I like training and playing fetch. I hate people who just get in the way. My dream is to become a great shinobi and be a great and powerful clan head." Asuma nodded and looked at the only girl in the group.

"My name is Uzumaki Kyoko...I like...well lets see..." She put a finger to her chin before continuing. "I dislike...um...well nothing comes to mind right now and my dream...hm...I had lots of dreams like to take an orange treasure from a cyclops one day." Her teammates looked at her weird while Asuma sweat dropped.

'I highly doubt Kakashi will let you get near his precious book.' "Well you all seem interesting. Now let's get to the point. Tomorrow will decide if you're really going to be my team or if you're going to have to return to the academy." At this Kiba got up knocking his food over.

"WHAT!? THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THE GRADUATION EXAM!?" Kyoko who was thinking after her sensei was interrupted spoke up.

"To see who had the potential to actually make it through the real test." Asuma nodded. 'It seems the reports on her where wrong about her being mute.' Asuma thought as he explained the test, time and meeting place before dismissing them.

"Well they look like a bright group. I wonder if they'll actually pass."

-------------

Kyoko woke up early the next morning after knocking out her ninth clock. She followed her usual routine: wake up, kill clock, stretch and take shower, change, eat and leave.

The sky was dark and no one was out, but it was 5:00. She was walking down the long lonely road thinking about random things when suddenly her routine came to mind.

'Kill clock, take shower, change, eat and leave...oh snap! I ate! Asuma-sensei told us not to eat!...well what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' She smiled and hurried her way to the training grounds.

After an hour she was joined by her teammates and teacher.

"Okay now that everyone's here I will explain the test again. I have two bells. These bells are your objective you have to get one by this afternoon so you can pass. Those who fail to get one will be tied to the post and watched as we eat lunch and as well fail this test and be sent back to the academy. Now on my mark...go!" All three genin disappeared.

Kyoko had found Chouji and the two hid behind some bushes and watched Asuma.

"Your thinking about the test, aren't you?" She asked not looking away.

"Well it does seem a bit weird. But what do you think?" He asked looking at her.

"Well I first thought carefully in what Asuma-sensei said and somehow it didn't make sense. I mean why would the jounin split up a team that Iruka-sensei said was required for us to accomplish mi-" She stopped as the answer hit her.

The round boy looked at the girl concerned.

"That's it! This test is made to test how well we work together!" She said turning to him. Chouji thought and soon it made sense.

"Let's go find Kiba!" He said standing up only to be pulled down.

"We found him." She sighed pointing to the boy fighting Asuma.

"Oh man! Now what are we going to do?" Kyoko put her thumb to her lips and nibbled it a small habit she made when she was little and had to think hard.

"I got it! Even though Kiba doesn't know the true purpose of the test we could still manipulate the situation to make it look like he does!" Chouji looked confused but she explained the plan.

"Got it?" Chouji nodded and the two turn back to the match anticipating their opening and finally it came. Asuma punched Kiba sending him flying into Akamaru. Just as Asuma pulled back from the punch the ground was surrounded by a huge shadow. He looked up and saw a huge boulder like object, an Akimichi boulder to be more exact. He jumped out of the way and watched as Chouji dismissed his jutsu and joined Kiba's side.

He waited for them to attack or for the girl to attack only for the two boys and one dog to be swallowed by black mist and disappear. He had never seen a technique like that and was taken a bit off guard as leaves began to swirl all around him. He smirked and dispelled the genjutsu only to find himself surrounded by the black mist. He tried dispelling it but found that it wasn't genjutsu. Thanks to the mist he couldn't see it, but he did feel it...Chouji had done his Human Bullet Tank technique and landed on him the pressure was to much and he was out cold.

"Hmm...Maybe we should have had Kiba and Akamaru attack..." Kyoko mused as she canceled the mist.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"What? Oh that was my Hazy Demon Mist technique. I'll explain when Asuma-sensei wakes up." She explained. Chouji came back with both bells. When he and Kiba where 'swallowed' by the mist they had been talking to each other and Chouji had quickly explained the purpose of the test.

"Good work Chouji-kun! Now all we do is wait for Asuma-sensei to wake up!" Chouji blushed at the kun but nodded in agreement.

"I have a better idea..." Kiba said with a smirk. The two looked at him confused.

"We have about an hour before he wakes up and he only brought two bento's...so what we do is-" He explained his plan and in the end Chouji was nodding furiously while Kyoko sighed but admitted it was a good prank.

Asuma awoke to find himself bound to a log. He looked around and found his students sitting in front of him eating and talking. He stared at the food, it wasn't the bento boxes he had brought those where already empty and sitting next to the Akimichi. No they where eating some barbecue meat and the aroma was making his mouth water. Sure he had something to eat but it was a light breakfast after all he had assumed that the three would fail and he would get to eat the bento himself.

His stomach growled and this alerted the group.

"Neh Asuma-sensei do we pass?" Chouji asked.

"You can't say no after everything we did." Kiba stated pointing his chopsticks at his teacher.

"Your right I can't say no. Well I'm glad to say that Team Eight is now official!" Chouji and Kiba do their own victory thing while Kyoko cleans up everything.

"We'll guys see ya tomorrow!" With that the three part ways leaving a hungry and upset sensei tied to a log.


	2. Beginning of the Wave Arc!

With Team seven, eight and ten being the only ones who passed the test, the Hokage had finally started assigning missions.

After about twenty three D-rank missions Asuma could already tell his team's weak points and strengths as well as their personalities.

Kiba was the self proclaimed leader of the three while Kyoko was the brains. Although the two would argue at times since some of Kiba's plans where idiotic as Kyoko put it, Chouji would talk both of them out of a fist fight by stepping in as the role of the peacemaker. After each explaining what they where good at and how many jutsu they know he came to the conclusion that Team eight was made to delay ninja as well as backup any other teams. He was impressed to find that Kyoko knew a wide range of genjutsu as well with the fact that she made up her own jutsu.

Kyoko had high level taijutsu as well as genjutsu and medical jutsu but lacked in ninjutsu greatly, she also seemed to be able to sense chakra weather it be coming from a human or object. While Kiba had high level taijutsu, no genjutsu what so ever and the only ninjutsu he knew was his family jutsu. Chouji was the same as Kiba.

"NO WAY! NO MORE! We've been doing nothing but D-ranked missions! Come on give us a better mission! We deserve it since we did way more then the required D-rank! Those are for building up teamwork which we already have!" Kyoko sighed while Chouji chuckled.

"Kiba-kun has a point." Chouji stated to Kyoko.

"But does he have to be so loud an annoying?" She sighed while Asuma just shook his head.

"Team Dobe actually want a challenge?" Team eight turned to see Team seven and their silver haired sensei.

"Mad that we can get one and you can't?" Kiba asked crossing his arms and giving off a smirk. Before the two teams could fight the Hokage pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Kyoko who seemed to be the only one ignoring the teams.

"Escort mission?" She asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes your team as well as team seven will have to escort a famous bridge builder. Send him in." The groups turned to see an old drunken man walk in. He took another swig from his sake and eyed the two groups.

"Do you obviously want me to believe these brats are the ones I'm going to have to place my life to? There's a girl and a fa-" The bridge builder was interrupted by a kunai whizzing passed him cutting his cheek and lodging it in the wall. Kyoko let her arm fall.

"I would recommend for your own safety to refrain from insulting any one of us...do I make myself clear?" She asked in a very, very sweet voice. Tazuna nodded afraid of the unblinking gaze and the all too sweat smile the girl was giving.

"Perfect! Asuma-sensei meet ya at the gates in an hour! Chouji-kun, Kiba-kun want to go get lunch before we pack?" The two boys nodded after recovering from her speech. They had known her for a few days now but they learned that even though she may have been 'mute' in class she could be a real bitch when angry.

"You guys could come if you like." She stated at the door frame looking over at team seven. Sasuke glared at her and muttered that he had better things to do then to hang out with a bunch of losers.

"Why not." Shikamaru said in a bored tone as he walked over to Chouji.

"Since we'll be doing a mission together it would be best to get to know each other." Shino stated as he joined the group.

The group walked from Konoha onto the road to Wave Country. Shikamaru and Chouji where at Tazuna's side while Kiba and Shino where in the front and Kyoko and Sasuke in the back with the sensei's.

They walked for a while the path clear as the sky until they passed a puddle. Kyoko's eyes landed on the puddle before looking up at the trees.

'Come on! Its been weeks since its rained!' She thought as she look at the group. The sensei's obviously saw it as well as Shino and Shikamaru but Sasuke along with Chouji where clueless. Suddenly she turned around just in time to see chains wrap around the two grown men and shred them apart.

The entire group looked at the scene some with horror.

"Two down. Whose next?" Kyoko, Chouji and Shikamaru surrounded Tazuna while Shino, Sasuke and Kiba _tried _attacking the brothers. Key word being tried.

"This is looking bad." Chouji stated. Suddenly one of the two where coming towards them. Kyoko quickly did some hand signs finishing off with boar. The man stopped as black mist appeared from the ground Kyoko was standing on. It launched at him and surrounded him.

"Hazy Demon Mist?" Chouji asked.

"Yep! Now you'll know why I named it Demon Mist. Suddenly they heard a scream and the dome of mist moved to show the mist going in through the man's eyes and ears.

'It would of gone in through the mouth as well if he didn't have that mask.' She thought. The mist all disappeared into the man who collapsed just as the mist flew out him.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Its really called Hazy Demon Mist because it can be used to either confuse the opponent, kill him or just knock him out. I knocked him out by attacking his vital organs." The other brother was knocked out by the boys.

"Well Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do." Kakashi said as he and Asuma appeared out of no where.

----------------------------------

Kakashi and Asuma where taking their sweet time interrogating the still conscious brother while sending some looks over to Tazuna.

"Baka! Look at what you two did!" Kyoko yelled as she came up behind Kiba and Sasuke hitting both of them over the head, surprising herself when her fist actually made contact with the Uchiha's head.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kiba yelled, Shino was the one to respond.

"Those ninja had poison in their blades. You two got scratched so it would be best if you two stopped moving." Kiba looked pale and Sasuke just glared at everything.

"Here give me your hand Kiba." She took his hand and placed her glowing one over it. Once doing the same to Sasuke, though a little reluctantly the two where somewhat healed of the poison.

"The rest will be left to your own immune system." She said as the teachers and charged walked up to the group.

"Well everyone we have two options. One we go back to Konoha and let the Hokage fix the mission or...we can continue it." Asuma asked.

"Well I'm all for finishing this since we already went through the trouble of coming this far." Kyoko sighed while Shino nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"We're in too!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru gave a small bark. Shikamaru sighed and Chouji nodded.

"Well then lets get this mission finished quickly!" Asuma led. The group was much quieter after the little incident and now more alert.

Time passed rather slowly considering no one was as lively as they where when they had started the mission but that was a ninja mission for you.

'226 trees...227 trees...228 trees...oh look a bunny!' Kyoko thought as a white bunny crossed her path into the bush.

"Everyone get down." She had barely enough time to duck after Kakashi's out burst. A huge sword embedded itself onto the tree.

"Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma...what a pleasure to finally meet you...but sadly I must get rid of that old man behind you." The sensei's appeared in front of the group while the genin surrounded the old bridge builder.

'A mist nin? From the looks of it he's from the seven swordsmen.' Kyoko thought.

"Momochi Zabuza, former ninja from the village hidden in the Mist." Kakashi stated as if reading off a book.

'Missing? Why does he still have his headband in tact?' Kyoko wondered. Asuma pulled out his trench knives while Kakashi got out a kunai. Zabuza smirked seeing that he would enjoy a little fight before finishing his mission.

'Now what! We just stand here and watch? What happens if they get killed?' Hundreds of questions swarmed into her mind as she watched the fight. Her eyes traveled to her team, her now huge team. She could see that even through his lazy demeanor Shikamaru was trying to think of a plan. She didn't doubt that Shino and maybe even Sasuke where doing the same.

Two jounin should be able to take on one missing nin but it was taking longer and it seemed that they where getting beat.

She felt someone tremble next to her shoulder and turned to see Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke of the prestigious Uchiha clan tremble.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We wont let anyone die." Kakashi said trying to reassure Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look out!" Chouji yelled. Kyoko had a sudden blank and when she looked around both Asuma and Kakashi where trapped in what looked like water bubbles. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up her eyes wide.

Zabuza was right in front of her.

'Water clone.' She thought.

"Do you really think that a girl can become a ninja? All of their emotions...pathetic." She gasped as she was thrown like a rag doll.

"Kyoko!" Chouji and Kiba yelled.

'Now what!?' She asked as she pushed herself up. She looked at the group, there where two other clones besides the one that threw her and one of them was taking care of Sasuke the other heading towards Kiba.

She sat up and quickly made some hand signs. And whispered.

"Kokohi no Jutsu (1)" The Zabuza clones looked puzzled but quickly canceled the jutsu only to find the group gone.

The clones dodged out of the way as twin tornadoes came crashing down only move out of the way to dodge kunai. But they where swished (2) by Chouji's meat tank. Kyoko, Sasuke and Kiba came out of the bushes they where hiding.

"Kyo." Kiba signaled. She quickly weaved her hands into the necessary hand signs before calling out her jutsu.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu (3)" Zabuza's eyes glazed over before returning to normal only to see nothing but darkness. The genjutsu started a chain of events. First he let go of Kakashi and Asuma, next he got hit not only by Kiba's Gatsuuga but Shino's bugs began to suck away his chakra. The teachers motioned for the genin to go back to Tazuna while they finished up.

Kyoko watched from behind her place in the bush as Kakashi went for the finishing move only to stop mid-way as senbon flew down and lodged themselves on the ninja's neck.

Everyone came out of their hiding spot once the Hunter nin came out and walked over to Zabuza's now 'dead' body.

"Thank you for your help. I will now take this body and destroy it so other may not learn its secrets."

'Why is he carrying it?' She thought to herself.

"I would like to learn how a Hunter ninja like yourself finishes off a missing ninja...you know I probably want to take up a career in the Hunter ninja business." Kiba stated. Kyoko was shocked but quickly understood what Kiba meant. Hunter's needed to dispose of the body quickly.

"I'm not sure that your minds are ready to see something like this..." The Hunter stated.

"We already started our life as ninja where bound to see this type of thing sooner or later." Shikamaru sighed.

"Uh...well..." The ninja grabbed the sword and just as it was coming down on Zabuza the two disappeared.

"Well it seems that where going to see those two again." Asuma stated as he put away his weapons. Kakashi sighed but then passed out.

"Let's hurry..." Kiba said looking at the fallen ninja.


	3. Training and The Old Lady

Another punch and more splinters where thrown around. Kyoko healed her fist before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at her sensei.

"Neh. What's wrong Kyoko?" Asuma asked.

"Those bakas!" She yelled as she kicked the dirt.

"What did they do?" He sighed.

"They called me weak and useless….well Sasuke did but no one defended me!"

_Flashback_

_It was early morning and all the ninjas where up and eating a breakfast made by Tazuna's daughter._

"_So as you can see Kakashi is out of commission and those missing nin will be coming back. So to prepare you I will be teaching you a special method that will help you become a better ninja so let me go get the scroll." Asuma got up and went to the room he was sharing with Kakashi._

"_Well we all know what use it will do for some of us." Sasuke mumbled but Kyoko heard it. She chose to ignore him._

"_Well Kyoko you must feel lucky….I mean training with the guys might be of some use to you…but then again you girls don't like to do the heavy things. Just healing for you weaklings." That's it she stood up._

"_You want to say something because healing is just as hard to learn like ninjutsu." Sasuke just smirked and ignored her. Her eyes turned to her teammates who looked away._

"_I see how it is…" She whispered as she stormed out._

_End flashbacks_

"Hmm….well how about if I let you train by yourself today. I was going to train you privately since I think you're already proficient on the tree climbing exercise but here-" He pulled out a scroll.

"Train with this and I'll come if the boys still don't get the exercise." He then walked off. Kyoko sighed and sat down to begin reading her scroll.

"My, my, what have we here?" Kyoko turned and got ready in case it was a potential enemy but put away her kunai when she saw it was an elderly woman.

"Ah a ninja a see. Konoha ninja no less. So, what's a leaf nin doing here I wave?" Kyoko sighed.

"That's confidential."

"Ah yes yes. So…it seems like your training dear. But someone your age should be training with her team." The old lady made her way next to Kyoko.

"We had a little argument."

"Care to tell an old lady your tale? I mean having all that bottled up isn't good for a young' in like yourself." Kyoko sighed.

'She's definitely an old lady….I guess it couldn't hurt.' And so began Kyoko's tale of that morning.

The old lady smiled at the end of the story.

"Ah you are a gifted child. I don't see why they can't appreciate you. Well I should be off the market closes earlier these days." Kyoko nodded and watched as the old lady wobbled off. Kyoko went back to reading the scroll and after that began practicing. It was a type of taijutsu especially made for medic ninja, it required extreme chakra control and that's what led her to her current situation.

She gasped out and fell down quickly passing out.

It was cold and the sewers where a depressing sight. She was confused, she had just passed out and now she was in the sewers? She walked down the hall the water making her steps echo and give off an eerie feeling to the situation.

Reaching the end she looked around the room and finally landing on the huge cage in front of her.

Now Kyoko was a reasonable girl, she thought things through and she wasn't really scared of anything hence her decision to become a ninja. But what was in front of her made her shake in fear.

"**Ah so you finally decide to pay your respects." **The monster growled.

"Y-you're the K-Kyuubi!" She stuttered. The fox laughed shaking the room and causing her to fall.

"**I see you know about me….very well I know your kind and you didn't just come here to pay respects. What do you want?" **

She breathed in and answered.

"So….your sealed in me?" She asked quietly.

"**Obviously. And here I had observed wrong. I thought you where a smart." **He snorted.

"That's why they hate me. That's why they call me a demon."

"**Save me the drama and just leave if you don't have anything to do here." **Suddenly she saw white and she was back to the living world. It was night and she got up ready to go back to the house.

­

"I'm telling you that it would be better if we just let her stay here in the house for the reminder of the mission!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"We'll we might be able to finish the mission faster…" Kiba mumbled.

She couldn't believe it. She had heard everything and they all thought the same. She turned and dashed off.

"Well well the little one needs a place to stay for tonight….right Satoshi."

"Right…"

Kyoko couldn't help it but she tried to hide it by wiping away her tears.

"You know in a place like this it isn't the brightest idea to go walking by yourself. Especially for a girl." She whirled around and pulled out a kunai only to have it knocked out of her hand by lightning.

'Wha?' She thought. The boy in front of her was about her age, he had unruly black hair and dark purple eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm not an enemy if that's what you think." He stated as he walked towards her.

"Then what was that lightning!" She yelled.

"It's power. Power that you can have." He stopped a few feet away from her.

"Power?"

"Yes…power. Power blessed to us." He lifted up his hand and counted off.

"The power to control, water, fire, lightning, earth, air. For each one of his fingers an element came forth. (For earth just imagine some of the rocks float around his finger or something)

"And of course blood, light and dark." He added dropping his hand to his side.

"Power to control elements? Is that what you're saying?" she asked.

"**Kami you sure are dumb. Of course that's what he's saying!" **She ignored the fox and stared at the boy. He extended his arm out to shake.

"Satoshi." She looked at his hand before shaking it.

"Uzumaki Kyoko."

"Well I have to go. It is late." He walked passed her and she stared at his retreating back before she called out and ran after him.

----

Beads of sweat trailed down her cheek as she glanced at her opponent. She let out a deep breath calming herself down before looking back up at the pale girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with deep emerald eyes. She wore a dark green short sleeved fishnet shirt with a thin dark green vest. She also wore a green camouflage skirt with black ninja sandals. Her name, she had laughed when she first heard it, well her name was Sakura.

Sakura was one of the many orphans that were trained by that weird old lady, Akemi was her name. Sure most of the orphans like Satoshi and Sakura have last names but when they finished their bending they had just abandoned them.

She had learned a lot in her short training time the night she had followed Satoshi she had stayed up all night asking questions to the boy or Akemi.

Benders where rare but that was the reason Akemi had approached her, she was one of the many born special. Benders require something different from chakra, in fact they don't require chakra at all but a mixture of your spiritual energy as well as the energy all around you, nature basically. Akemi had explained to her that since she had the Kyuubi she was able to bend but if she had never had the Kyuubi sealed then she would be a regular ninja. She was shocked to see that the old hag knew about the fox but didn't press that issue. Instead she asked to train her while she was still in wave, which had caused Akemi to smile and nod.

Another thing and the last thing she asked was why Satoshi could bend all elements while Sakura and a few others could only bend one or two. That was simple; Satoshi relied mostly on his spiritual energy since he was born while Sakura and the rest used chakra. Satoshi besides being a bender was a rare ninja that couldn't use chakra she remembered another boy back in Konoha with the same issue but couldn't quiet recall his name. Simply put it that the more spiritual energy or the more experience using your spiritual energy then the more elements you could bend.

She cursed as she felt something besides sweat roll down her cheek and dodged before Sakura could unleash another water whip on her.

"Never let your enemy know that your distracted." Akemi scolded her from the side lines.

'Sheesh isn't that an obvious fact.' Kyoko thought to herself as she pushed her hand towards the ground causing her to fly into the air as the element pushed her off the ground from there she did a flip and sent wind blades down at the brunet but just before the blade hit their target there was a blast and she faintly hear 'time.'

She landed and stared at Satoshi who was in between the girls.

­

"You have fully mastered your main affinity so why not try one more element and see if you can manage." Akemi said as she walked next to them.

"Okay but which one?" The old lady pondered the thought for a moment before answering.

"Wind and fire go along nicely so I suggest you try that." She pulled out a scroll and handed it over before placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"It seems your friends are in trouble…..you should go and help." Kyoko nodded as Sakura watched the two.

"Sensei….is that the wind bender's special ability? Being able to hear things through air I mean." She asked.

"Yes. Sakura." Akemi nodded.

"Well I'm off!" Kyoko waved as she channeled some of the wind to her feet so she could take lighter steps and enabling her to run faster.

She had arrived at the bridge in a shorter time then she had expected and decided to watch and analyze their possibilities to actually win.

Back with Akemi.

"Sensei…..Kyoko will be leaving tomorrow won't she?" Sakura asked.

"Well that is if everyone is in good health."

"Then how will she finish her training. I can tell that she can bend all the elements like Satoshi-kun so how?"

"She's a bright child so I'll just give her copies of the bending scrolls. Which reminds me Sakura be a dear and copy them all." Sakura sweat dropped.

'Lazy old hag.' She thought before making her way into the compound.

"Well it seems that it's my time to step in." Kyoko said as she did some hand signs and used her mist technique to make her entrance.

'Gotta keep the bending low key.' She thought to herself.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled out as more needles flew towards the Uchiha. Suddenly black mist surrounded Sasuke and he moved over to Kiba's side.

"Kyoko where have you been!" Kiba yelled as his teammate appeared next to him. She gave him a cold glare before answering.

­

"Training since I'm so useless." Kiba flinched.

"Now's not the time to argue." He reasoned.

"Well that I can agree on. So where are the others?" She asked.

"Chouji stayed behind to protect Tazuna's daughter and Inari. Shino and Shikamaru are protecting him on the other side while Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei fight Zabuza." He explained.

"Well it's just you and me since Prince here just fainted." She pointed out sure enough Sasuke was out cold.

"Shouldn't you heal him?" Kiba asked.

"That's just a waste of chakra in our current position. Seeing you guys fight earlier I see that the only way to get to him is to break his mirrors."

"How exactly?" Kiba asked.

Kyoko bit her thumb in thought. Before concentrating on sensing the chakra around them. She smirked before turning to her teammate.

"Fifth one on the third top row. On the corner of the mirror there's a weak spot of chakra. You and Akamaru attack while I attack him when he comes out." Kiba nodded, not wanting to go against her judgment.

Kyoko got ready as she watch Kiba do his signature move and crack the mirror resulting in the rest of the mirrors shattering. She jumped up as the boy left his protection and channeled chakra to her fist and punched him straight to the ground where he created a small crater.

'Oops! Hope Tazuna-san doesn't get mad.' She thought as she wondered if this would be deducted from her pay check.

"Well he won't be getting up for a while." She commented as she checked him over.

"Let's finish him!" Kiba stated as he pulled out a kunai.

"Save it. It'd be best if we go and see if our sensei's are fine." She got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"On second thought you go I have to heal this idiot." Kiba nodded and ran all the while Kyoko just watched him before she looked over at the two fallen boys.

"You never planned on killing him did you?" She asked looking back in the direction Kiba went.

"Not exactly….just enough to make the other boy quit." Haku stated as he forced his body up.

"Why….why didn't you allow him to finish me?" Haku asked.

­

"Because it seems that you and your master are out classed right now. Don't worry I won't let Kakashi or Asuma kill him….why do you want to protect him though?" She finally asked. Haku smiled faintly before answering.

"He saved me and because of that he's become my most precious person. How about you do you have anyone to protect?" Kyoko was quiet but finally answered.

"No….I thought I had precious people once but I was proven wrong, like always…Haku I'm going to tell you something that no one but a handful of adults know. Twelve years ago the great nine tailed fox Kyuubi attacked Konoha. That night I was born and I lost both of my parents, my mother Uzumaki Kushina died giving me life and my father…..my father was the legendary Fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf, Namikaze Minato. He died sealing the fox into me. All my life I've been trying to be perfect.

I never really knew why I was hated until a little incident in this mission and I finally met the fox himself but now I do. I grew up as an orphan not knowing the love of a mother of father or the care of friends, I always just thought that I was unlucky for being born on such a hateful day. I read I trained I never talked back to anyone and I tried to be on my best behavior so that at least one day I would go without a beating but it was all in vain.

When I finally graduated from the academy and got placed on a genin team I thought that I finally got a chance to have friends but in this mission I realized that they just see me as someone to heal their wounds, not even powerful enough to be acknowledged. A jinchuuriki will never be a human I guess I'll just have to get use to it.

Haku promise that when I make you and Zabuza disappear that you will live my dream for me. Please promise me that you will become a great Mizukage." She asked as she turned around to the boy. Her deep blue eyes were filled with tears but they didn't spill.

"Why don't you try to become Hokage like your father?" He asked as another tear slid down his cheek.

"Because no matter what they will never accept me. They will never learn to put the past behind them. I will live my life being the tool they always wanted me to be and at least when you become Mizukage I will be able to die knowing that I did something right in letting two missing nin live. Please promise me." She asked extending her hand. Haku looked at it before smiling and shaking.

"I promise." He then pulled her in a hug.

"Well I suggest you jump into the water so you can catch Zabuza before he drowns." She said confusing the boy before she gently pushed him with her chakra infused hand causing him to fly over the bridge and into the water. Kyoko quickly ran over to Sasuke and pulled out the senbon waking up the boy.

"Get your ass over to your sensei now." She ordered as she pulled him up. She ran over to the other side of the bridge but moved to the side so that the mist would cover her as Sasuke passed by. She got a clear view of the fight between Asuma, Kakashi and Zabuza before she breathed out.

­

She spread her legs apart and bent them a little before positioning her hands to one side. Quickly she chopped the mist in front of her and she felt the wind pick at a dangerous rate. She then extended her arms out and made it so that she was grabbing something when in fact she was using wind to grab hold of the Konoha ninja and Tazuna. They watched as the wind picked up Zabuza and tossed him into the bridge in a painful way. She immediately let go of everything and the winds calmed down. She then slipped her way next to Shikamaru.

"Asuma-sensei do you really think that it's a good idea if we leave? I mean we never recovered those two bodies." Chouji asked.

"Well that storm was big and the winds did carry them over the bridge. From what Kyoko said, that boy was out cold so the fall would have drowned him and Zabuza was pretty weak so the fall would have also killed him. Plus the real threat is gone since we killed the real man behind everything." Asuma assured his team.

"Where is that dobe any way?" Sasuke asked.

"Well here are the training scrolls I sealed them in a single one so that you won't raise suspicion. Write to us okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure."

"Kyo-chan come here for a second." Akemi asked.

"Yes sensei?"

"Kyo I need you to be on your guard. The reason I train you wasn't just so that the benders could one day grow to be on par with ninjas but because there are other benders out there who want to harm everyone. They believe that since we don't require chakra that we are at an advantage….Kyo one day we will all have to work together to save the world but for now I need you to eliminate or at least show that there are benders out there that are powerful and will fight to protect ninjas." Kyoko nodded and Akemi smiled before patting her on the back, a little too hard for an old woman's strength.

"Well see ya someday." She said.

"Bye you guys!" She said as she ran to join her team.

'You guys don't know how much you taught me. Thank you.' She thought as she finally realized that she won't be alone forever.

"There you are! What where you doing?" Kiba asked.

­

"Things." She answered flatly.

With that the Konoha group made their way back home.

"hm…Uzumaki Kyoko is an interesting species." Shino mumbled as a bug flew past him.


	4. And so began the Chuunin Exams

Asuma sighed out almost knocking his cigarette out of his mouth. Teamwork. Sure his team didn't seem to have that much teamwork to begin with but now it seemed to be nonexistent! He observed the two males of the team spar, Kiba had wanted to perfect a new move his mother taught him and Chouji agreed to help him. His eyes drifted over to his female student.

Kyoko was sitting down reading a thin scroll her face scrunched up in concentration. She'd been like this since they came back from their mission but each time she had a different size scroll though she would never tell them what she was reading.

Well it was now or never….but was it a good idea?

"Okay team that's enough for today!" All three students looked up before walking over; he frowned when he realized that Kyoko was still reading the scroll.

"Kyoko I would like your attention before I begin." The girl looked up before going back to reading.

"Don't worry I'm paying attention." She drawled on.

"What's so interesting?" Kiba asked trying to look over her shoulder only for her to glare at him and step back. Asuma sighed.

"Well team! I have to inform you that tomorrow the chuunin exams start and I have nominated you guys so if you want to participate fill these forms out and report to the third floor of the academy tomorrow at eight. Well that's it! Later!" With that he disappeared.

"Later." Kyoko said quietly before walking off. Chouji frowned and turned to Kiba who rolled his eyes. Akamaru growled up at his master and Kiba sighed.

"Fine! Fine!" He said before running up to catch the blonde girl.

"Hey Kyo!" Kyoko ignored him.

"Hey wait up!" Kiba growled, the girl continued to ignore him.

"This is ridiculous." He grumbled under his breath finally catching up with the still reading girl.

"Look Kyo…um….Kyoko I…um….."

"Chouji asked you to apologize didn't he?" She asked still not looking up.

"Ya…and um…"

"Akamaru said that if you didn't he'd rip your clothes." She put in.

"Yeah...Why how'd you know?!" Kiba asked a little red.

"Guess…" She answered her blue eyes looked up to her nearing destination before stopping nearly causing Kiba to fall over her.

"Well apology accepted I guess…I have to go..." She said walking into the store leaving a confused Kiba.

"Somehow I think she's still mad at me." He mumbled.

……

"So lets me repeat your order to see if I got it correctly." The woman said looking down at her notebook.

"kay." Kyoko smiled. The girl in front of her was one of the only shop owners that allowed her to buy things at normal price and ever since she came back from Wave she got a discount. The reason? The girl was a water bender, though she wasn't as proficient in elemental bending as Satoshi and the others she at least had someone who was somewhat like her.

"So is that all?" Kyoko blinked, she had just missed what Riyana had asked.

"Yes…hm…well I think that's all…" The blonde thought a bit before shrugging.

"Oh! A letter came! From Akemi-sensei!" Kyoko blinked? Riyana decided to explain.

"Well now that you started your training and considering that I'm the only shop owner that's also a bender Akemi thought that it'd be best if I'd be the middle man and deliver things between you guys." Kyoko nodded in understanding.

_Kyo-chan!_

_Well I hope you have been up with your training! I write to you to give you a warning, well two. One I'd be sending a group of benders to the chuunin exams, they're going to be under the disguise of waterfall ninja so just as a heads up I'm authorizing you to participate. Second we have found traces of a group that is even more dangerous than Akatsuki. The team I send you will inform you privately of course so until then I have to cut this message short._

_Take care. Akemi_

Kyoko looked up at Riyana who only shrugged.

"Well it's getting late. Thanks Ri-kun!"

……

Three tired genin made their way to the academy.

"Morning." Chouji greeted. He got a wave from Kiba a bark from Akamaru and a nod from Kyoko.

The blue eyed girl looked up and made her way towards the entrance not waiting up for her team. She wanted to find the bender's.

She growled in annoyance. Genjutsu. She rolled her eyes at the display the Uchiha was causing.

"Nice trick but you better let me pass." Sasuke stated confidently.

"Whoa…genjutsu." Kiba stated walking next to her.

"Come on time to go." Chouji smiled grabbing his teammates and walked past the now diminishing crowd.

'No sign of them.' She sighed.

"Well it's nice seeing you guys together. I'd hate to have stopped you if Team 10 didn't come." Asuma smiled.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked. Kyoko chose to ignore them, going on auto pilot.

'A powerful group? But Akemi had said that it was our job to just prepare….was there more?' She nearly groaned.

'**Isn't that your group?'** Her eyes snapped open and instead of looking around for the group she concentrated, clearly missing the group talk the rookie nine where having with a four eyed snake.

'I thought you were going to stay quiet.'

'**I get bored….so how are you going to take the exam?'**

'hmm?'

'**How hard are you going to fight? After all we both know you can fight at a high chuunin level already.'**

'Genin I guess. After all I can't let my training slip without Akemi's permission.'

"Kyo! Come on." She snapped back and stared at Kiba confused.

"You two in the back! Stop holding hands and get your little asses over here. We'd like to start now." Ibiki called out. Both genin couldn't help but blush quickly jumping away from each other.

Kyoko sighed sitting down, she didn't get a chance to look for the group and now she was sitting near a shy Hyuuga heiress. It wasn't that she didn't like Hinata it was just the girl was too awkward.

She frowned giving the test a one over. This was hard….only a handful could actually work these problems out……she looked around the room.

'Damn I should of paid attention to the rules!'

'**should have, could have…..'**

'Ignoring the annoying, useless bunny.' She silently snickered at the foxes growls and promises of death.

'Anyways back to test.' She really had to focus. She had to go back to her old self. Before she graduated the academy. Back then she focused solely on training, on learning. She was the class loner and she had enjoyed it. She sighed.

"Um….Kyoko-chan….um a-are...y-you okay? You haven't s-stared y-yet."

"I know! I know!" She whispered a bit loudly causing Hinata to flinch back.

"Sorry…didn't mean to seem harsh….I just have a lot on my mind."

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock….

'damn couldn't they get a digital?!' She sighed…..

And so began the Chuunin Exams….

---

"Time's up brats!" Ibiki bellowed.

'Damn! I didn't finish!" Kyoko moaned to herself.

"For the tenth question, you must choose if you want to take it- Sand girl! Don't try to interrupt me! Anyway, If ya don't wanna take it, then you can leave and come back next time. However, if you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you stay a genin FOREVER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everyone one just blinked. "Yeah… sorry 'bout that! So, choose!"

A lot of teams stood up, some afraid to take the question, some just wanting to get away from the psycho known as Ibiki.

"That's it, huh? Okay everyone here… passes!!!!" He smiled. (Creepy…)

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Kiba yelled.

"You pass because-" He was interrupted as a black ball came crashing through the window. Then with some pyrotechnics, a woman popped out of the ball and the ball itself became a banner that hung behind her.

"All right, maggots! I'm Mitarashi Anko, your second proctor for this exam!" She pointed to the broken window and said: "Follow me!!!" She then jumped out the window.

Once again, everyone blinked.

"Just go!" Ibiki said, rubbing his temples. Slowly everyone got up and made their way toward the window.

"GO!!!!!" Ibiki yelled. And trust me, they were fast about it this time.

------

'Okay, so the exam started, Sasuke has the heaven scroll, we split up to find a scroll, and I just heard Kiba and Chouji scream. Crap how am I going to find them!!!" Kyoko cursed as she sped through the trees, it had only been a few minutes since she sensed her teammates who apparently were with Team Genius. She finally stopped and took in deep breaths as she observed the situation. Sasuke and Shino looked to be at their limits and Shikamaru was pretty wounded. Her own teammates weren't looking any better. Chouji was just barely standing and Kiba and Akamaru where bleeding pretty heavily. Their opponent seemed to be a genin from Grass.

Her eyes narrowed. That genin's chakra was familiar. She just couldn't place her finger on where she felt it before. She was about to jump in to try and help them but stopped.

"**Why risk your life to save them…you'll just get yourself killed." **She shivered that voice was demonic….

"Who are you? Why are you saying this?" She said in a whisper.

"**Why? They wouldn't do the same you know that right…" **She was frozen she simply couldn't will her body to move.

"Who are you?" She hissed as her head began to throb as the voice began to laugh.

"**My name will be revealed to you when you find out the truth and learn to accept it…." **Suddenly she was on her knees and gasping for breath. She was barely aware of how one by one her fellow ninja began to fall. She struggled to stand and hazily observed the scene in front of her again. She cursed and jumped down just as Kiba fell. The Grass nin chuckled and walked over to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru!" She yelled. The ninja stopped and turned around, an amused grin on his lips.

"And who might you be?" He said in an amuse tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said coldly. The Grass nin's eyebrow rose in recognition.

"Kyo-kun?" She nodded. The man in front of her sighed as he ripped of the skin of his victim revealing white skin and cold cruel gold snake like eyes.

"My, my, hasn't it been a long time?" Orochimaru sighed beginning to walk around her forgetting about Sasuke.

"Sure." Kyoko replied keeping a close eye on Orochimaru but keeping her other senses open just in case other competitors where nearby.

"My, my, you've become stronger haven't you Kyo-kun?" This time Kyoko didn't answer she got into a familiar stance and Orochimaru smirked before getting into his own style of fighting.

"Like old times…right my little Hebi-chan?" Orochimaru laughed.

"Just like old times….Orochimaru-sama." She said in a monotone voice, her eyes flickering a dark blue before returning to its normal shade.

The two launched at each other. Kyoko was much faster than the last time they fought, Orochimaru noted with a frown.

Orochimaru landed on a nearby tree branch and crouched to avoid a kick to the head. Kyoko full spun around and tried to land another kick to Orochimaru's shoulder but when she came back into his view again, Orochimaru simply smirked before he vanished.

'tch…the old man actually sharpened his skills…this is going to be difficult….' Kyoko though as she jumped off the branch the snake sannin had previously occupied. She landed a few inches away from the fallen Konoha ninjas and she faintly thought that it would be an extreme pain if they where to get in the way.

"Not worried about your _dear friends_ now are you Hebi-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes as the snake man appeared in front of her…and in between her teammates. She thought of the possible scenarios she could use to get the snake sannin far from here but none where good enough suddenly both Orochimaru and her turned their heads sharply to a tree where three new Konoha ninja appeared. A boy in green spandex, a girl with her hair in buns and a boy from the Hyuuga clan. The two instantly disappeared before they were spotted.

Mitarashi Anko sat at the front gates enjoying her fresh batch of dango! The six batches she forced some chuunin to get her, as a matter of fact. For some reason ever since the beginning of the second exam she couldn't shake off this feeling of doom. She absent mindedly threw the needle she had licked clean into a tree.

"Mitarashi-san!" She turned to see a couple of chuunin bowing to her.

"There are some dead ninja in the graveyard!!!" one said. (1 start)

"And I should care… _why?_"

"Oh, sorry, they're not _a part_ of the grave yard! Sorry, I should have been clear about that!" the other said. (1 end) "They're grass ninja, by the way."

'This can only have been done by one man..._him!_' She thought as she rushed off.

Kyoko sighed as she gave off a very Shikamaru-ish expression.

"Come now Hebi-chan! You can't be out of moves this quick!" Orochimaru sighed mockingly as he rested a few feet away from her.

'I guess I have no choice…' Kyoko smirked as she closed her eyes before standing up from her crouch position and opened them.

"I'm far from finish…old man." She smirked when her jibbed got to him.

She lifted her hand up palm facing Orochimaru her other hand in a fist set at her side. He legs slightly bent and finally she signaled for the snake to come to her. It was funny to see her old master so riled up from a small jibe but thinking better of it he was just trying to get her into his trap. He lifted his sword, which he had been forced to draw upon earlier on their battle, and swung down.

Kyoko quickly side stepped the attack and thrust her fist into the sannin's stomach. She grabbed his shirt before throwing him in front of herself and with her other hand she slashed downward a move that confused the man but made his eyes widen when his shirt ripped and he was thrown far from her.

Kyoko didn't give him time to recover as she was already twisting her body mid way in the air her hands lifted before she brought them down sending big gusts of winds down on her opponent. She landed gracefully and was ready to execute another attack when she noticed something off. She gasped as she turned around only to get a fist to the face. She winced as she hit a tree and slid down, blood trickling down her chin.

"Don't let your defenses down just because you where able to catch your opponent off guard." Orochimaru cautioned.

"You should take your own advice." Kyoko mimicked as she placed a fire infused hand near his neck.

"You've learned some pretty interesting jutsu…mind if…" The hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to get another fire infused fist in the face sending him flying up in the air, Kyoko followed.

"Forget it! You lying bastard!" She cried as she continued to punch his stomach sending them higher and higher. He was being supported by her fiery fists while she simply controlled the wind. She then bent the winds and was sent behind Orochimaru but before he could painfully twist himself around he got sent back down with a kick, infused with wind blades. There was a loud boom that send dust and debris around the area and Kyoko painfully landed not being able to control her landing.

The dust cleared and she saw him lying in a small crater.

"It was a nice little reunion….sensei…." She whispered as she turned and ran back to her team. Unaware of the wounded mans smile.

"Same…to you….Hebi-chan."

'This just got way more complicated…' She thought to herself as she recalled all the events she had experience since starting the chuunin exam.

That night she met the team that had come to her teammates aid as a team that had been formed a year before. Their sensei was a jounin named Maito Gai. Of course the girl team had arrived soon after, apparently Sakura's and Ino's Sasuke radar had informed them that their precious Sasuke-kun was in mortal peril.

The Konoha 12, well those who where fit to do so went in search of scrolls…much to the Hyuuga boy's displeasure. Kyoko noted him glare at Hinata whenever he could and of course when she was paired up with him to go search for scrolls he gave her a look that clearly said he thought of her pathetic and left her. Not that she mind after all she was exhausted and at this point it didn't really matter to her if she failed or passed this test.

In reality she had wanted to end her participation right away and was hoping that they couldn't find enough scrolls to pass everyone but of course fate loved to play with poor souls like her…at the time she had thought this she had literally beat her head into a tree for even beginning to sound like the Hyuuga boy.

In other words her team had passed.

The huge group made it to the tower without problem and when they got inside everyone that where severely wounded were glad to relax and heal their wounds.

Hyuuga Neji glared at his cousin before sending his glare towards the blonde. Kyoko avoided eye contact when she realized that she had found another enemy.

"Great…this just got way too troublesome…." She mumbled as she flinched when she hear Shikamaru sneeze.

She made her way towards the bathroom when she bumped into a chuunin.

"I'm sorry." She apologized but the chuunin just flushed a 'no problem' before rushing off. Kyoko noted that he seemed even more nervous than the genin participating and that he looked oddly familiar. He had short platinum blond hair and the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. If she hadn't bumped into his chest she would have assumed he was a girl for his very feminine face.

She shrugged this off not really wanting to think about another problem.

Said chuunin had just turned the corner when he bumped into yet another genin….none other than Hyuuga Neji. But unlike his flushed version with Kyoko he sent a cold glare to Neji that even sent a shiver down to the usually cold Hyuuga's spine.

"Watch where you're going." He stated coldly before walking off but not before giving him another cold glare.

He let a smirk grace his pretty features.

'Yes this chuunin exam will be…_fun…_'

**Done!!! **

**(1 start-1 end) My favorite random chuunin joke from Naruto: The Abridged Series… well besides the "I hate giant snake that come out of nowhere and kill ya!... BOOM! SMASH! CRASH! AH!!!!!... Good thing that was the guard tower next to us!!!"**


End file.
